


Gemma - Decima Poem

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Kudos: 2





	Gemma - Decima Poem

Gemma - Decima Form

Intensely focused was her list,  
'always take care of family.'  
Though her path was often hilly,  
she understood what was the gist  
of her kingdom. Her egoist  
persona serving a purpose.  
The conscious often wordless  
in the carrying-out of deed.  
Time making them profusely bleed,  
marking her future as formless.


End file.
